1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a therapeutic mattress system and more particularly pertains to strategically creating holes for pressure relief purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cushioning devices of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, cushioning devices of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of cushioning a user through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,742,186 issued Jan. 7, 1930 to Claus relates to a cushion. U.S. Pat. No. D411,933 issued Jul. 13, 1999 to Bernstein relates to a modular maternity mattress system. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,198 issued Feb. 25, 2003 to Temple relates to a modular medical-bed mattress with underlying bed pan.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe therapeutic mattress system that allows strategically creating holes for pressure relief purposes.
In this respect, the therapeutic mattress system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of strategically creating holes for pressure relief purposes.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved therapeutic mattress system which can be used for strategically creating holes for pressure relief purposes. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.